


The Tale of Missing Ducks

by gotta_write_them_all (locky)



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locky/pseuds/gotta_write_them_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An image from long ago surfaces in her mind: Her daughter’s tiny fingers clutching his jaw as he swings her around, giggles escaping her as he pretends to drop her from his shoulders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Missing Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST ever rpf  
> It's only FICTION and I wish David & Gillian no harm.  
> I'm not a native speaker so please be kind but I'd love to hear some feedback!

She sways from one foot to another mentally going over the list of things she has to pack. She folds her shirt neatly trying to fit it together with pairs of trousers that are already in her suitcase. Something slow is playing in the background. The volume is too low for her to make out the lyrics. She hums gently as she goes to drawer, takes out a couple of t-shirts, returns back and places them over the shirt. She walks into the bathroom to retrieve her cosmetics bag.  
Coming out she catches Piper sitting on the corner of her bed studying her as she continues to move between different pieces of furniture and the small black suitcase in front of the bed.  
She’s standing in the closet deciding which dress to take with her, trying to imagine the finished outfit when she hears Piper speak.  
"You know I have always known, mum" - Piper says shifting her gaze from Gillian down to the open suitcase in front of her.  
"Known what dear? " She answers still contemplating outfit ideas.  
"I have always know you were in love with him"  
“Oh” She turns around and looks at her daughter, right corner of her mouth rising to form a half smile.  
"Have you? Always?" She asks amused taking red dress off from it’s hanger. She moves in bed’s direction, folds the dress in half not to crumple it too much and places it on the pile in the suitcase.  
"Yup" Piper says and flashes her a big smile. Gillian looks at her again, this time smiling a full smile herself.  
"Ever since that day you found us in the field. You remember that, mum?" - She asks still looking at her.  
Gillian remembers but she wasn't sure Piper would. Her daughter was so little and there was always so much happening when they were shooting. She didn’t think this particular memory would stand out among all the explosions and monsters - thing far exciting for a child. 

"It was too hot for Vancouver that day ” - Piper continues.  
“You were called back to the makeup between takes, left me with some of the crew as usual.”

It had really been unexpectedly hot that day. They were shooting outdoors and her makeup had started running.  
“When you came back you found us at the end of the field, me on David’s shoulders.”  
Moving to sit on the bed next to her daughter she can clearly see it now - Her daughter's long blond hair in contrast to his short and dark.  
“I had no idea you remembered that. You were so little”  
“There was this tiny pond in the field and I remember I asked him why there were no ducks. He started telling some kind of a ridiculous story about why the ducks had gone missing, something about aliens abducting them and I wasn’t buying any of it. So he started to tickle me to get back at me.”  
An image from long ago surfaces in her mind. Her daughter’s tiny fingers clutching his jaw as he swings her around, giggles escaping her as he pretends to drop her from his shoulders.  
“He couldn't see you, he was facing another way. But I saw you, mum, standing there, watching us and you looked so happy and so sad at the same time."  
Gillian doesn’t realise she is crying until she feels tears leaving wet paths on her cheeks. 

"I remember" she says wiping away her tears. She takes her daughter’s hand in hers and squeezes.

"Promise me you'll visit. And you'll allow me and the boys to visit even if you feel embarrassed about your old mother and crazy siblings. They love you more than anything."  
Piper smiles at her and hugs her tightly.  
"I promise"  
She gets up and heads to the door. Already at the door she stops and turns around and finds her mother looking back at her.  
"I'm happy for you, mom. You deserve happiness"  
Gillian smiles with her eyes and then Piper is out of the door.  
"But if that bastard hurts you he’ll be dealing with me. And tell him I'm not afraid of his tickles anymore! " - Piper shouts from the hallway.  
Gillian laughs out loud and gets up to continue packing.  
She thinks about the golden field, hot sun and missing ducks as she folds a worn out t-shirt that’s too big for her.  
Only hours are left until she sees David. She's happy. 

 


End file.
